Kevin did 44 fewer squats than Nadia in the morning. Kevin did 18 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Explanation: Kevin did 18 squats, and Nadia did 44 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 44$ squats. She did $18 + 44 = 62$ squats.